


Cuddle Calls

by JuniorHoney



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Recreational Drug Use, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Temporarily Unrequited Love, karlnap, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorHoney/pseuds/JuniorHoney
Summary: Karl Jacobs meets Sapnap one night during a bad high, their relationship slowly develops as they become cuddle buddies... feelings bloom... hearts break... and cuddles ensue.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 22
Kudos: 242





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll this is my first KarlNap fic, hope you like it.   
> Just a disclaimer both Karl and Sap said they are okay with fics, but the second they express any discomfort this will be taken down.   
> But besides that just have fun enjoy the fluff, this ship needs more love and I'm here to serve!
> 
> Also, follow me on twitter @_juniorhoney :]

Karl wasn’t a big drinker, nor did he smoke or do any drugs. Parties were okay for the first hour but after that, they just became boring to him. Karl loves Chris, he really does. However, he will admit that being on house watch and ‘the sober friend’ gets tiring after a while. So here Karl is, a college junior sitting on one of Chris’ frat brother’s beds watching HBO MAX on their small TV above their dresser, while the loudest party of the year is happening right outside the door. Karl kept the T.V loud enough so that if someone did decide to try and enter they would hear the sound of Dexter's Laboratory coming from the room and leave. It worked about 90% of the time, the other 10% he had to ask the people to leave, but at least they were polite about it. Karl was stone-cold sober, not because he was asked to or because someone forced him to, but just because he didn’t want to. It wasn’t fun for him, he gained nothing out of it. He found himself just as happy and having just as much fun, sober. Right now, however, he would want nothing in the world more than just some peace and quiet so he could watch his cartoons and sleep.

Karl sighed, adjusting the blanket covering him and sliding his hands into his sweater sleeves bunching them at the top and holding them to his face. Karl liked to feel small, in a weird way it made him feel safe. He struggled with anxiety, which wasn’t anything new, and sometimes the world felt too big. Moments, where he was bundled up in his favorite sweaters or snuggled up next to a close friend, kept him sane. Now don’t get him wrong, he would complain all night the moment someone called him short, but he never complained when he was called cute or picked up because he weighed basically nothing. Felling small was a comfort for him. It was a complex situation, but Karl was by no means simple.

There was a small knock on the door. Karl ignored it. 

The knocking continued. Karl shifted in the bed reaching over to grab the remote and lower the volume of the tv. He waited for someone to speak or for the person at the door to leave.

The person outside the door knocked once more. Sighing knowing that they had no intentions of leaving, Karl spoke.

“Come in,” he watched the door. It opened slowly. A boy peeked his head in. Karl couldn’t see much of him due to the darkness of the room, but he seemed timid, almost embarrassed.

“Hey- uh. Sorry to bother you. But I’m kinda having like a moment” The boy let out a nervous laugh, that sounded as if he was trying to make a joke but also on the brink of passing out. “Are you just chilling- ‘cuz like I just need somewhere to you know, sit for a bit... I guess.” The boy made his way into the room slowly. Karl got a slightly better look at him. He was tall but probably not much taller than Karl, he was dressed like most boys at the party except his style was a little more reminiscent of streetwear, it was the Adidas pants that did it for him. Karl watched the way he tilted his head to see through a few strands of hair falling into his face. 

“Uh, yeah,” Karl spoke finally. “You can hang. As long as you don’t mind watching children’s cartoons.” Karl wasn’t quite sure why he was inviting the stranger to come to sit with him, but he had this instinctual need to make sure the kid was okay. 

“Love em’.” The boy shut the door carefully walking in. “um Nick by the way.” He spoke as he went to sit on the opposite side of the bed as Karl. Karl tilted his head at the comment slightly confused. “That’s my name. Nick. But most people know me as Sapnap, it’s like a nickname…”

“Oh,” Karl giggled. It was an interesting nickname… Sapnap. Karl thought it sounded a lot like Snapchat. “I thought nicknames were supposed to be short, or like a variation of your real name?”

“Uh…” Sapnap stared at Karl with a slightly dazed expression. “I mean my nickname’s nickname is Sap…” He chuckled. “Wait, that doesn’t make sense.. ‘Cuz like the Rock is not… he’s not a rock,” Sapnap spoke lost in thought. Karl burst out into laughter. Sapnap smiled, shaking his head. “I’m too high for this.”

“Oh, my name is Karl. Karl Jacobs.” Karl gave the boy a quick double-handed wave.

“Cool.” Sapnap chuckled, “Karl.”

“Yep with a K, not a C though,” Karl noted.

“What? A K… that’s weird bro.” he scrunched up his nose. “Not in like a bad weird way but like… why?” 

“Dunno.” Karl shrugged with a soft laugh. Now that Sapnap was sitting next to him Karl could see him a little better. The light of the tv illuminated his face well enough for Karl to pick up on the little details, like how his hair was slightly wavy and pretty long at the top, piled over a slightly outgrown undercut, the overall style was very close to a mullet, except not the ones white people from the south had and more like a punk rock type style. It was a dark brown, and the white bandana holding the hair out of his face contrasted in the blue light of the tv. His eyes looked green, maybe hazel… it was hard to tell in the mostly dark room, but they were light. He had a light scruff of a beard, not much but it was still visible. Karl could admit he was attractive. Definitely better looking than other ‘Chads’, but again it was dark and Karl might have just been too tired to process the appearance of the boy next to him. They sat in silence for a bit just watching the bright lights of the television, Karl occasionally glancing over at Sapnap who was watching the t.v with a furrowed brow. He would adjust himself every once in a while, rubbing his eyes and licking his lips. He looked distraught. Karl caught himself staring but he couldn't help it, he was worried.

“Are… are you good?” Karl looked over to him. 

“Yeah, I'm just- just having a really bad high.” Sapnap shivered. “I just kinda feel like I’m dying, head hurts, body aches… nothing new.” He tried to laugh but Karl could tell it was strained.

“Um… that doesn't sound like you're okay..” Karl frowned.

“Have you ever had a panic attack?” Sapnap asked.

“I-” Karl stuttered. He was not expecting such a personal question. Karl struggled with a lot of anxiety, so he knew what a panic attack and an anxiety attack looked like and felt like. The question felt weird and out of the blue. “I have… yes.”

“It's sorta like that except everything is more chill… I’m not quite sure how to explain it.” Sapnap continued. “ I don’t know, all I know is I’m high as fuck, I had a bad batch and I feel like my brain is about to leak out of my ears… so I guess in retrospect I’m not doing so hot.” He looked over at Karl with a sad but reassuring smile. Karl recognized it. It was one of those smiles that you give another person when you don’t want them to worry about you, and when you're not exactly ‘Okay’ but you don't want them to go out of their way to make it better. Chris did that a lot. 

“Well, I don’t know much about bad highs, but I know how to deal with headaches.” Karl returned the smile. 

“Really?” Sapnap raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah come here.” Karl made grabbing hands to Sapnap gesturing for him to lay on his chest. The other boy hesitated for a moment before shrugging and giving in, scooting closer so that he could lean into Karl. 

His head on Karl’s chest, his arm stretched across Karl’s stomach. Karl ran his fingers through Sapnap’s hair, messaging his scalp and putting more pressure on points near his temple and base of his neck, stress-relieving points. Karl wasn’t sure why he was doing this, he didn’t know Sapnap, he was a stranger. However, for some reason, it felt right. Karl had this urge to ensure that the other boy in his arms was safe. Karl was a caring friend, Chris and Chandler always applauded him for that, and yeah, maybe he didn’t know Nick that well but this feeling in the very depths of his soul told him to care, keep him safe, protect him. 

Sapnap hummed in response to Karl’s head scratches. Karl brushed the hair from Sapnap’s forehead looking down at him. He had his eyes closed and lips slightly parted. Karl could feel him relaxing and melting into Karl’s touch. It was cute, in the way holding a sleepy puppy is. Karl smiled to himself as he continued playing with his hair, attention focusing back on the t.v as hours passed. Sapnap had fallen asleep about 30 minutes in and Karl could feel his own eyes getting heavy, his breath synced with Sapnap’s as he was lulled to sleep. Sap was heavier than Karl, and with his weight and the way he was cuddled into Karl keeping him warm and unable to move Karl soon found himself dozing off, face buried in Sapnap’s hair. 

____

Karl woke up a bit later, the tv still playing. Sun entered the room through the windows leaving yellow and orange stripes of light all over the room. Karl felt groggy and dazed, his body was hot and stiff, the weight of the other person on his chest left him with shallow breaths. Karl took a moment to center himself, realizing where he was and the boy who was asleep on his chest, he remembered the events of the night prior. 

Karl looked down at Sapnap who he could see a lot clearer now that the room was well lit. His hair an ashy brown, his face was sprinkled in beauty marks and skin imperfections, Karl also noticed the slit shaved into his right eyebrow. Sapnap also had a septum piercing which Karl was surprised that he didn’t notice last night. Karl confirmed his thoughts, Sapnap was in fact very pretty. He listened to Sapnaps quite snores, taking in the sight before him for just a few moments longer. 

A knock came from the door, startling Karl and causing him to accidentally wake up Sapnap who let out a groan in response to Karl’s sudden movement. Karl cringed, upset that he woke the boy. The door opened to reveal a very disheveled and sleepy Chris. 

“Hey, Karl I-” Chris paused looking at Karl in confusion.

“Hi.” Karl gave him a weak smile. Karl watched as Chris’s attention moved between Karl and Sapnap, who had snuggled himself into the crook of Karl’s neck. 

“Explain?” Chris gestured to the two of them.

“Later?” Karl whispered. Chris raised an eyebrow at that statement, letting out an amused huff. 

“Okay, well hurry and get up, clean up duty.” He spoke in a hushed voice. With that, Chris left the room closing the door quietly behind him. 

Karl groaned, throwing his head back into the pillow and covering his face with his arm. He was going to have a very interesting time trying to explain himself to Chris later. He felt Sapnap shift pulling off of him, Karl removed his arm from over his eyes to see Sapnap sit up and rub his eyes awake. 

“Mmmh,” Sapnap yawned, stretching over Karl, Karl lying under him watching him with curious eyes. “Mornin’,” Sapnap shifted so that he was no longer on top of Karl and but sitting on the edge of the bed. Karl quickly pushed himself up so that he wasn't laying down but instead sitting up behind Sapnap.

“Sleep well?” Karl asked, he was shy. He suddenly lost all confidence that he had last night and talking to Sapnap felt scary. Karl was intimidated by him, without a doubt, yet somewhere there was this fascination with him as he stared at the back of Sapnap’s head. 

“Yeah, best I have in a while actually.” Sapnap turned around to look at Karl. Karl watched the way Sapnap took him in, looking at him from top to bottom. Karl suddenly just wanted to run away and hide. Sapnap returned his glance to Karl with a smile and a light blush on his cheeks. “Hey, uh, thanks for that dude. You’re a real lifesaver.” Sapnap chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Yeah, yeah! No problem.” Karl laughed nervously. 

The two of them sat in silence for a while. Karl picking at little fuzzy balls on his sweatshirt. He wasn’t quite sure what to think, having Sapnap that close to cuddle was fantastic however he didn’t know much about him, and likewise did Sapnap. Karl wasn’t attracted to Nick, but he wasn’t off-put by him either. He couldn’t tell if he enjoyed the entire situation or absolutely despised the anxiety that came with it. 

“Hey, so like, I know this is gonna sound really weird,” Sapnap started. “But I really appreciate what you did for me last night, and we should totally hang out sometime, you know not when I’m high as fuck.” Sapnap chuckled. Karl smiled back with a nod, he wasn’t quite sure how to react, but he wouldn’t mind getting to know the other boy better. “Cool, um, can I give you my snap or something?” Sapnap waved his hands around slightly as if looking for his phone. 

“Uh, yeah here.” Karl handed Sapnap his phone which was opened to the Snapchat app. He watched as Sapnap put in his account name, watching the way he chewed on his bottom lip as he typed each letter. Once finished he handed Karl back the phone and got up from the bed.

“Okay, well as much as I’d love to stay and clean up, I have to head back to my apartment or my roommate is going to kill me.” Sapnap made his way to the door. “See ya later Jacobs.” He gave Karl a quick wink before he left the room.

Karl sat on the bed in silence, simply staring at the wall. 

“What the honk?” Karl muttered to himself flopping back onto the bed and covering his face with his hands. 

This was going to be an interesting story to tell the boys.


	2. Sapnap's Dorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap and Karl's friendship develop a little more as they begin to find comfort in each other. Late-night texts lead to an unexpected interaction.
> 
> cw// mentions of anxiety and the word 'twink'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this part I think it's very sweet :)
> 
> Also, follow me on Twitter @_juniorhoney I post some bangers.

Karl received a Snapchat from Sapnap about 30 minutes after he left the frat house that day. A simple photo of a slightly disheveled Sapnap walking down the street with the caption ‘Hey Jacobs’ placed in the middle of the picture. Normally when Karl met people the interactions he had with them only lasted a few days at best. Karl was not a big Snapchat user, he preferred facetime or texting. However, something about sending silly little photos with dumb captions between him and Sapnap at every hour of the day became his new favorite thing. Their conversations would stem on all different topics, from what they were having for dinner to which king of England pulled the most hoes. The two of them had been snapchatting for almost a month, every day, and the longest time in between responses was when they slept, and even then it was not uncommon to get the middle of the night bathroom break selfies.

Karl liked it, he liked coming back to see a notification from Sapnap with the Snapchat name SapDaddy and a fire emoji next to it. He didn’t give Sapnap that nickname but he thought it was funny so he kept it. Karl could be doing almost anything and the small buzz of his phone would immediately pull him away from whatever it was that had his previous attention. This proved only slightly concerning a few times, for example, when Karl got distracted showing Sapnap his GameBoy collection that he ended up burning the macaroni and cheese he was making. Likewise, Sapnap was out playing basketball and trying to show Karl a blind shot, and he ended up messing up so many times, that by the time that he got it Sapnap had missed the first 10 minutes of his physics class.

Karl and Sapnap did attend the same college, but Karl was a film major and Sapnap a computer science major. Not to mention they also lived on opposite sides of campus. So seeing each other in person was never something they had time for. That was okay for Karl, at least he felt like it was. They talked all the time over Snapchat and occasionally over text, and Karl was sure they would eventually have time to see each other again. They had hung out a few times after their first encounter. They would meet up at the library around lunchtime to chat in between classes and Karl had seen sapnap at one of the parties Chris dragged him to, but all those times were short. One of them always had to leave or was needed by someone. It made Karl a little disappointed as he liked being around Sapnap, sometimes wishing it could just be him and Sapnap alone for eternity. Except he just pushed that thought into the back of his mind, choosing to ignore it and let it rot in silence. He didn’t want to be clingy.

During the time that they had been talking Karl and Sapnap had moments where their conversations would get deep. Karl talked about some of his anxiety issues and told Sapnap that although he had a lot of friendly acquaintances Chandler, Chris and Jimmy were really his only friends. He had trouble making new ones, so it was a confidence booster hearing Sapnap say that he was also Karl’s friend. That made Karl feel all warm inside. Likewise, Sapnap also had his issues, self confidence was his big thing. He would often tell Karl he felt unmotivated and not as good as some of his classmates. Sapnap talked a lot about his roommate who Karl discovered was also in the same major and how Sapnap often felt like his roommate was too good at everything. Karl would hate to admit it but he knew that exact feeling and was always right there to help sapnap feel better about himself. They balanced each other out, Sapnap was good with people and Karl was good at boosting his morale. It was late night conversations like this that started first as just long Snapchat rants, then becoming hushed phone calls, and hallway facetimes. It was nice, getting to see the vulnerable side of each other. Knowing that Sapnap would confide in Karl made him happy, and he knew that he always had him too. Their friendship was new, yet it felt like the two of them had known each other for years. A strong bond almost felt unbreakable.

_______

Karl received a text one night. It was around 10 pm and he had just got out of a late study session with his cinematography group. He was lugging a bunch of camera equipment into his apartment, dropping it in the front living area, and pulling his phone out of his back pocket.

It was a text from sapnap.

**Sapnap**   
_You busy rn?_

Karl didn’t think much of the text at first. Sapnap always messaged him randomly in the night asking if he was awake so they could chat.

**Karl**   
_Nope :) just got home wus up?_

Karl replied quickly, watching as it immediately was read and the three typing dots appeared. Karl put down the phone on the countertop as he went into his room to quickly change out of his blacks and into some comfy clothes.

Karl had expected some sort of response when he got back but instead, it said that sapnap was still typing. So Karl waited for his response, sitting on the couch and looking at the conversation. He was expecting a wall of text, but the bubble seemed to appear and disappear at times. Karl was confused.

**Karl**   
_You good sap?_

Karl sent the message and waited.

**Sapnap**   
_Yeah._

Karl scoffed at the response. Why did he take so long to respond and then only respond with a ‘yeah’. Karl was confused and he wanted to pry, he began writing up a text to ask sapnap what his deal was when he received a text from the other boy.

**Sapnap**   
_What are the chances you could come over to my dorm rn?_

Karl paused.

What? Karl raised an eyebrow at the question. Why did he want Karl to come over, it was 10 pm and he knew that Sapnap normally woke up early to do a morning run.

**Karl**   
_Why?_   
_I mean I can_   
_But why?_

**Sapnap**   
_I kinda don’t want to be alone right now_

**Karl**   
_Oh? What’s wrong._

**Sapnap**   
_A lot._   
_lol_

Karl felt something inside his heart hurt. Before he even realized that he had moved from the couch he was throwing on a coat and grabbing his keys. Rushing down the hall in just some sweats and into the elevator, making sure to send Sapnap a text.

**Karl**   
_On my way_

It was impulsive, sure, but this was Karl’s friend, this was Sapnap. Maybe Chandler was right saying that Karl was always overly emotional and constantly felt the need to take care of others before himself, loyal and intuitive.

It made sense, he’s a cancer after all.

Sapnap sent his location into the chat after receiving Karl’s message and Karl did his best to book it across campus. The cold bushing against his face, nipping at his cheeks was very uncomfortable but he continued to quicken his pace. One arriving at the dorm Sapnap was staying in, he showed his ID to the girl at the front desk who just nodded and pointed to the elevators, seemingly bored out of her mind. Karl just nodded and made his way up. That was totally against campus protocol to just let anyone up the dorms without asking where they were going but oh well, he wasn’t going to snitch.

Room 436. Karl repeatedly whispered the room number to himself as he made his way down the hall.  
“Four thirty-three, four thirty-four, four thirty-five… four-thirty-” Karl stopped right at the door, hand raised to knock but stopped. This was the right room? He glanced down at his phone checking the text from Sapnap. Yep, 436. Karl took a deep breath and knocked.

No answer.

He knocked again.

No answer.

Karl lifted his hand up one more time when the door swung open to reveal a sleepy Sapnap. The room is dark with just the small glow of red LED lights. Sapnap stood in basketball shorts and a black hoodie, his hair messy and squinting in the harsh light of the hallway.

“Hey,” Karl started, looking at him with a sad smile, he could tell Sapnap was going through it.

“Hey,” Sapnap responded, his voice cracking a bit. He opened the door enough for Karl to slide in. Karl observed the room, one side was significantly more put together than the other and he wasn’t surprised that the messier side belonged to Sapnap. The room was small with two bunks, and two desks each, along with small closet space on each side of the room. Significantly smaller than Karl’s apartment which only reminded him that Sapnap was still an underclassman. There was still an indentation on Sapnap’s bed where Karl assumed he had just been laying, wrapped up in the multitude of blankets that also littered the bed. His computer sitting at the end of the bed flashing white light into the overall dark room.

“So, what’s up… you want to talk about it?” Karl turned around to look at Sapnap, who was just staring at Karl’s back. Karl waited for a response but got nothing. “Sap?” Karl tilted his head slightly.

“Can we cuddle?” Sapnap almost whispered.

“What?” Karl asked, slightly confused.

“I kinda just want to… you know, cuddle.” Sapnap raised his gaze to meet Karl’s, serious and almost pleading. Karl was flustered, but he didn’t want to say no.

“Yeah, okay,” Karl spoke softly quickly changing his tone to make sure that Sapnap didn’t think he sounded stupid or something. Sapnap smiled at him and made his way over to the bed, grabbing Karl’s hand and pulling him along. Karl followed timidly, glancing down at Sapnap’s strong grip on his wrist.

Sapnap began moving the sheets on the bed, gesturing for Karl to sit somewhere and he did. Karl crawled onto the bed placing himself in the corner, his back against some pillows. He watched as Sapnap cautiously moved things around. Karl had discarded his jacket at some point during the move to the bed so he sat staring at his sweater waiting for one of them to initiate something. Anything. It was starting to get awkward.

“So, Where’s your roommate?” Karl tried to start a light conversation with the larger boy. Karl watched as he frowned.

“Somewhere,” He let out a disinterested shrug. “He’s probably not coming back till late tomorrow,” Sapnap spoke, Karl could hear the slight venom leak from it. Karl looked Sapnap up and down, he was clearly very tense. He sat at the edge of the bed, staring down at the sheets gripping them with a little too much force.

“Hey,” Karl sighed leaning forward to grab the fabric of Sapnap’s shirt that rested on his bicep. Karl gave it a tug, trying to get sapnap to move closer to him. Sapnap looked at Karl almost apologetic before moving so that he was on the bed completely. Karl let his arms gesture open inviting Sapnap into a hug. The darker hair boy finagled his way into Karl’s space, tucking his arms around Karl’s waist, laying on top of him, and snuggling into his chest. Similar to the way they had been the first night they had met. “So…” Karl started again once Sapnap had settled into the cuddling position. “Did you guys fight?” Karl spoke quietly, trying not to upset the younger boy. Sapnap sighed, tightening his hold on Karl.

“Yeah, I guess,” Sapnap began “It was a stupid reason anyway. It's not like we won't be fine in the morning. It just sucks that he thinks I-” Sapnap paused, clearly looking for the right words. “That he thinks I don’t… understand. I mean like I get that he’s stressed about school and shit but I feel like so pushed aside, neglected, and the fucking third wheel sometimes, as if he hasn’t been my best friend since we were kids and how he would rather be somewhere else because of how obsessed he is with his fucking twink ass boyfrien-” Sapnap stopped himself. “I'm sorry… I shouldn’t have said that” he cursed. Karl just hummed in acknowledgment tilting his head so he could see Sapnap’s face encouraging him to continue. “I guess I’m really just… lonely.”

“And that’s okay to feel that way.” Karl smiled at him, lifting his hand slowly to brush the hair out of Sapnap’s face. Sapnap returned the favor with a simple tired smile. “What was your roommate's name again?”

“Dream.” Sapnap sighed. “Well actually that’s just his nickname but… he rather uses that than his actual name.” Sapnap began, shifting slightly so that he was in a more comfortable position, chin resting against Karl’s collar bones.

“Tell me more.” Karl let his hand fall from Sapnap’s shoulder, running his fingers over Sapnap’s shoulder blades. A calming and soothing action, the boy on his chest let out a slight hum at the affectionate touch. It was immediately clear how much Sapnap enjoyed having his back rubbed. Karl let out a small giggle.

“Well, Dream can be bitch sometimes… you know that. But he’s also pretty great I guess. He has this funny wheeze laugh, you would think it was cute.” Sapnap chuckled. Karl smiled watching the way he slowly calmed. “And then there’s George, that’s Dream’s boyfriend… I'd be lying if I said I didn’t like him. Yeah, we are always being dumb with each other and fighting… Dream says it's annoying as hell with how competitive the two of us are, but I would still consider him one of my best friends. We get along sometimes, I promise.” Sapnap shook his head with a now more comfortable laugh. “He’s great. They both are… but I do get jealous over how close they are, I'll be honest… I've always wanted someone to myself, you know, and I almost feel like there's no one that I don't share with Dream and George.” Sapnap trailed off. Karl looked at him with a curious glance, their eyes met for the first time in a while. “Almost,” Sapnap emphasized. “Until I met you.”

Karl felt his heart rate speed up a bit, his face flushed. He wasn’t sure why that made him react the way it did, but it felt strange… comforting almost.

“Cool,” Karl responded breathlessly. Sapnap stared at him for a minute before breaking into laughter.

“Really Jacobs? That’s how you respond?” Sapnap shook with laughter. Karl’s blush darkened, knowing it was now from how embarrassed he was and that he was probably as red as a tomato. Luckily the red glow of the LED lights made it noticeable.

“Shut up, I'm tired okay… I didn't know how to respond.” Karl groaned.

“Gosh, you’re so adorable.” Sapnap laughed. Karl rolled his eyes. “You wanna sleep?” Sapnap Shifted slightly so that he wasn’t fully on top of Karl anymore.

“I mean… It's like midnight and you and I both have classes… but, uh, if you want to talk more I would love to I just might accidentally fall asleep, but like that’s not your fault- I've just had a really long day and I feel like I might just passou-”

“Karl,” Sapnap warned with a smirk.

“Hmm?” Karl squeaked out.

“I'm not gonna keep you up silly. Plus I’m tired as fuck too, so im down.” Sapnap gave Karl a happy smile, Karl could tell just how much better the boy felt just by the way his lips curved at the end.

“Okay, that sounds good I think-” Karl paused as he watched Sapnap adjust himself so that he was over Karl, lowering his hands to Karl’s hips. Karl was about to question it when Sapnap grabbed Karl and pulled him down onto the bed so that his back was no longer propped up against the wall but now laying flat on the mattress. Karl let out a yelp, hands flying to his face as he did so. Sapnap chuckled propping his hands up on both sides of the bed next to Karl’s face so that he was hovering over him. Karl let out what sounded like a very distressed squeak.

“You good Karl?” Sapnap laughed. Karl huffed in response.

“Warn me before you do that next time Nimrod!” Karl playfully hit Sapnap in the chest with his sweater covered hand.

“Okay, fine,” Sapnap smirked, rolling his eyes with amusement. Karl took a moment to observe the boy on top of him. The way he looked down on him was so intimidating yet oddly pretty. The red lights illuminating his face brought out the sharp lines of his jaw and nose, which Karl absolutely adored, he was always fascinated with Sapnap’s features especially after he told him he was Greek, Karl had made it a point to ask Sapnap if he was by chance related to any Greek Gods to which Sapnap simply laughed. He let his eyes travel to the hair that framed his face, strands sticking up in every direction, soft, messy, and long. One of Karl’s favorite parts. The shadows on his face made by his eyelashes also made Karl pause. Something about Sapnap as a whole was just so… ethereal.

“So… sleep?” Sapnap spoke, breaking Karl out of his daze.

“Sleep.” Karl nodded in response.

“Awesome.” Sapnap let out a giggle, which made Karl smile. Sapnap tucked himself into Karl, limbs tangled, and his nose pressed against the crook of Karl’s neck. Karl hummed, enjoying the feeling of the taller boy against his body, warm and heavy. “Mmmh night,” Sapnap muttered into Karl’s skin.

“Night.” Karl cooed burying his face in Sapnap’s hair.

“Talk to you in the morning. You’re amazing Jacobs.” Sapnap spoke one last time. Karl smiled to himself. He really cared for Sapnap. He adored him. He was glad they were friends. He needed a friend like him.


End file.
